The Lunatic Fringe And The Angelic Devil
by AngelicScorpio
Summary: Sheena has just been filed divorce against Dolph Ziggler and on the same night found herself a unbelievably night with Dean Ambrose. *NOTE: I am using their real names in this* (Oneshot) Dean Ambrose/OC


Sheena Marie had some bad luck with her relationships ever since her 6-year divorce to Randy Orton, her "true love" she thought she was happily married to for 8 years, and started to sleep around with other guys like John Cena, Stephen Farrelly *aka Sheamus*, Stuart Bennett *aka Wade Barrett* (which was a HUGE mistake, because that was her best friend's husband), and now her recent ex-husband, Nick Nemeth *aka Dolph Ziggler* after she saw him kissing Summer Rae on T.V. as on the same night, she filed for divorce, leaving him and their newly born daughter, Jasmine.

She moved to a hotel and got in her hotel room as she went to the bathroom and went to take a quick shower, dried off, and puts on her pink and black zebra printed tank top and blue jean shorts with her black hi-heels on and heads out to a nearby club. Sheena sat at the bar as she ordered her usual drink, not knowing her hated WWE Superstar whom she finally thought about since he saved Nick in a match against former Shield member, Colby Lopez *aka Seth Rollins*, the week before is coming in the same club as her. Jon Good *aka Dean Ambrose* came in as he looked around the club and heads to the bar when he saw Sheena all alone drinking.

He came up to her smiling and said, "Well hello sweetheart, what happened to your man?" Sheena looked up as she sees Jon and smirked as she said. "Nick decided to be a jerk and kissed Summer while I watched the whole thing and I filed for a divorce. So now, I'm a single woman….once again." Sheena sighed and gulped rest of her drink as Jon sat beside her and said, "If you want, I might change that." He leaned close to Sheena and whispered in her ear, "I can even make you so wet right now."

That got Sheena shivering down her spine, her once hated WWE Superstar is hitting on her, but she still kinda doesn't trust Jon since he and her best friend, Kristie, slept together one time during her lust phase with Jon and thankfully Kristie has long stopped the phase since. "Mmmm, I don't know, Jon. Why suddenly coming onto me?" Jon just smiled still as he said, "Well, you're single right? Besides, to be honest….I really have a crush on you for awhile now." He gently nibbled on Sheena's earlobe, which got her shivering even more and he took her to his place.

Both Jon and Sheena heads upstairs to his bedroom as Jon spun Sheena around to face him and kisses her so deeply that she moaned in his mouth, Jon took off her top and bra as he saw her B cup sized breasts and he licked his lips as he said, "Oh damn baby, you have such nice tits." He smirked as he thought, "_Nice tits for the Titty Master to play with._" Jon grabbed one of her tits as he starts sucking it and Sheena moaned as she hang her head back and hold Jon's head as he keeps sucking it.

"Oh god, Jon! You're so good at this!" said Sheena as she cried and Jon smirked at her as he said, "Well, they don't call me the Titty Master for nothing." And he winked at her as he kept sucking and massaging her tits as he laid Sheena on his bed and he went to his dresser. He took out a pair of handcuffs, smirked, and said, "And now, let the fun begin." Sheena look surprised and blushed, Jon walked up to her and handcuffed her to the bedpost as he smirked.

Then, he went down and took off her skirt, revealing her white cotton panties soaking wet as he said, "My, my, my. You're already wet, you naughty girl." He took off her panties and reveals her wet pink pussy, Sheena look in embarrassment as she struggled through the handcuff and said, "L-like what you see, Jon?" Jon smirked big as he kneel down and said, "Oh yeah, it's perfect." Then, he starts to eat her out gently at first as Sheena moaned his name and rest her legs on his shoulder while he kept eating and licking her out with his tongue. "Oh god Jon! That tongue of yours! Oh my fucking god!" yelled Sheena as she cried in pleasure.

Jon smirked in her as he stopped and took off his clothes and reveals his god-like body with his hard cock throbbing for her, "I think it's your turn to satisfy me." said Jon as he stroking himself and puts his hardness in her mouth while Sheena starts sucking him slowly as she look up at him and he took out a vibrator and he sticks it in her. Then, he got out a remote control and said, "You better suck me real good baby or I will use this to turn on really high." Sheena widen her eyes as she kept sucking faster and harder, but she made few mistakes as Jon turns on the vibrator up high causing her to scream on him.

"Mmmm, I told you, Sheena. Now suck your god real good or you'll be punished more." said Jon as he smirked and Sheena kept sucking him deeper 'til she gagged a little as Jon got her to stop and said, "Easy baby, don't want you to choke on me." He went back down as he took out the vibrator and he slides inside her and Sheena screamed, "Ohhhh god Jon! You're so big!" Jon groaned as he pumped back and forth in her and let out in a low growl. He grabbed on Sheena's tits as he pounded her like crazy, letting his old Jon Moxley gimmick out and he smirked in a lunatic way.

Sheena felt so hot as she was so close to let it out as she yelled, "Jon, I'm coming! I'm….AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And that's when she came everywhere, even on Jon's hardness as Jon goes back down and licked her clean. "That's my girl, baby. How was it?" said Jon as Sheena panted and looked at him and said, "Oh god, you're so fucking good baby." Jon smiled as he uncuffed her and he just held her close as he asked Sheena, "Baby, will you be mine? I'll treat you like a princess. What do you say?" Sheena looks up at him and said, "Yes Jon, I will." They both kissed and went to sleep as they dream of what will their relationship be like in the future now that they're together.


End file.
